1. Field
This application relates to the method and materials of attaching a guitar neck to a guitar body in a solid body guitar.
2. Prior Art
Conventional solid body guitars use a lap joint for to connect the neck to the body, where the neck overlaps a routed area, or neck pocket, in the body. The neck is either bolted or glued onto the body. To achieve strength in the joint, the heel, or the area of the body overlapping the neck, is relatively thick, impeding the access to the upper fret registers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,637 to DeCola, September 1995, discloses a metal connector securing the neck and body together. This connector however does not connect the neck to the bridge of the guitar and still requires a thick body. The heel joint and only improves the access to the upper fret registers by contouring the heel of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,970 to Hoshino and Nagoya, describes metal connector reinforcement of guitar neck joint. The connector has raised flanges on the neck and body sides that are received into grooves cut into the neck and body. This design does not thin the heel to improve upper fret access, nor does it connect the neck to the bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,267 to Feller, February 1984, describes metal bar or block recessed into body that extends along one side of the neck with adjustable threaded fasteners to allow adjustments of the angle of the neck joint. The design intent was to allow adjustments of the neck angle and does not improve access to the upper fret registers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,518,048 to Murray, April, 2009, describes a support bracket to connect neck and body. The design intent of the bracket is for aesthetic purposes such that none of the fasteners are visible on the outside. The design does not improve access to the upper fret registers and does not connect the neck to the bridge.